Gabriel the Warrior
Gabriel the Warrior is a member of the Order of the Stone, and a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode, along with Petra. He was considered by many to be the greatest warrior of all time. He is voiced by Dave Fennoy. Biography Appearance He wears a navy blue helmet with diamonds. He has dark skin and a black beard. His armor has a navy tinge to it and is presumably made of diamonds in certain areas. He has navy shoes and blue gloves. His armor does not cover every section of his arms like Magnus and Ellegaard. Personality Gabriel is a very strong and brave man, who, according to legend, was the one who killed the dragon with his famous final blow (which was actually a slight tap with his sword).He wants to help people, and feels guilty when he can't save everyone. He was revealed to be a fraud like the rest of the Order, but feels guilty about his lies and wants to make things right. However, he does not understand the value of teamwork, and sees close ties with your friends hold you back. He does not like to be told that he is wrong, as he was miffed when Jesse (Determinantly) stated Gabriel gave him/her terrible advice on wether or not to help his/her friends. Quotes Items * Diamond Sword * Amulet of the Order of the Stone (Formerly) Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Gabriel has killed: * Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, Zapped out of existence) * Several hostile mobs * Wither Storm (Caused) Trivia * Dave Fennoy also voiced Lee from Telltale's The Walking Dead: Season 1. Both characters are dark skinned and get a serious disease at some point in the game (Gabriel gets Wither Sickness and Lee is bitten by a zombie). Both characters' skin turns very pale after contracting the disease. * Gabriel is the only member of the Order wearing a helmet even after Episode 1. The rest don't wear any headgear. * Gabriel along with Petra had Wither Sickness. He will catch either weakening or amnesia type of the disease depending on Jesse's choice in Episode 1. Gallery Gabriel.png|Gabriel upset after seeing Ivor Order of the stone.jpg|Gabriel with the Order of the Stone MC Story.png|Gabriel in a Story Mode Poster imagegabriel.jpg|Gabriel in Soren's Fortress GabrielSword.jpg|Gabriel ready for battle Ender Dragon.PNG|The Order after defeating the Ender Dragon imagegabrielannoyed.jpg|Gabriel Upset imagegabrielthewarrior2.jpg|Gabriel in his section of the Temple imagegabrielwithersick.jpg|Gabriel suffering from Wither Sickness and amnesia. (Determinant) imagegabrielkillsenderdragon.jpg|Gabriel about to deliver his "Final Blow" imagegabrielsmiling.jpg|A Crowd cheering Gabriel imagegabrielhorse.jpg|Gabriel with Jesse Gabriel Confused.png|Gabriel with Amnesia GabrielSword.jpg|Gabriel looking at his sword. Gaberil and Jesse.jpeg|Gabriel and Jesse sitting next to each other, in the Order's temple. (Determinant) The momment after Gabriel got hit .jpeg|The moment after Ivor hit Gabriel when they where in the middle of a sword fight. (Determinant) Gabriel and Ellegard .jpeg|Gabriel hugging Ellegaard after seeing his old friend for all these years. (Determinant) Gabriel attempting to save Jesse .jpeg|Gabriel attempting to save Jesse, from falling down a hole a creeper made in the floor. Gabriel greeting Jesse.jpeg|Gabriel seeing Jesse, Axel/Olivia, and Ellegaard/Magnus the Rogue returning from Boom Town/Redstonia. (Determinant) Mcsm ep1 gabriel petra tractor-beam.png|Jesse having to save Gbariel or Petra. Gabriel on stage at endercon.jpeg|Gabriel on stage at endercon Attempt to attck.jpeg|Gaberil attempting to attack the wither. Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Gabriel being saved by Jesse. Gabriel calapasing.jpeg|Gabriel collapsing onto the ground because of his wither sickness, in the episode 4 trailer. ( detrimend) Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Alive Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Warriors Category:EnderCon Category:Unknown Characters Category:Protagonists